


the biggest idiot in the world

by makanaaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makanaaaa/pseuds/makanaaaa
Summary: YangYang is possibly the most annoying person in the world and Xiao Jun is suffering





	the biggest idiot in the world

"Oh my god, you're gonna drop it! Your fucking unsteady hands are gonna drop it!" Xiao Jun screeches, already losing patience and the class started only 10 minutes ago.

Next to him, his friend rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna drop it, I'm not that stupid" he says, shaking the test tube in his hands. Xiao Jun's blood boils.

"Why did I even let you do it? You're completely incompetent!"

Somewhere at the back of his mind Xiao Jun realizes he's being too loud. People are starting to look at them weirdly and Mr Min is giving them a stern look. He smiles apologetically to his professor, but other than that he's completely unfazed. How do people expect him not to lose his shit when his lab partner is a complete idiot?

Said idiot is now trying to steady his shaking hands and he's so close to putting the tube down without any incidents. But, Xiao Jun knows. He knows he's done too much stupid shit in his life for karma to just let this slide. He also knows YangYang is a fucking bitch who looks so smug right now, even before he actually manages to put the thing down, too smug for his own good.

Everything happens so fast. In one moment, YangYang is screaming "I told you so!" and a second later the tube falls on the ground, there's scattered glass everywhere and the toxic substance is practically burning a hole in the parquetry.

There's a moment of silence, when Xiao Jun is too stunned to actually say anything, but then the girl to his left starts screaming and Mr Min orders everyone to evacuate the classroom. 

"Mr Liu, I don't think this is gonna work out" their professor says later, clearly trying to stay calm, but failing to completely hide his annoyance. Xiao Jun doesn't blame him. "I'm gonna talk to the principal and ask him if you could take literally anything else for your science requirement. I think that's the only way. I don't really see you ever passing this class."

YangYang starts to open his mouth, probably to defend himself somehow and Xiao Jun is glad when Mr Min interrupts him. There's really nothing his friend could say that would make the situation better. It's not like this is the first time something like this happens. Xiao Jun can't even count how many times Mr Min had to throw them out of the classroom because YangYang messed something up and literally exposed all of them to danger.

"It's not up for discussion," the professor says, "I'll let you know when I talked to the principal. Until then, just..stay out of trouble, for everyone's sake."

YangYang turns to look at Xiao Jun and gives him an apologetic smile. Xiao Jun rolls his eyes, too tired of his shit to yell at him anymore.

People start leaving the hallway when Mr Min tells them they have a free rest of the period, saying he needs to take a break from everything. A few people give YangYang a stink eye, some people high five him for saving them from a boring class and the rest of them just ignore him, already used to things like this happening when they're in a close vicinity of the devil himself. 

"I could kill for some ice cream, what about you?" 

Oh, he did not just say that! "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you speak to me like you didn't almost burn the whole classroom down," Xiao Jun starts, almost scaring himself with the passive aggressiveness in his voice, "But, since you did, in fact, do that, surely you didn't just ask me if I wanted ice cream? Because that would be crazy, am I right?" 

YangYang looks amused and slightly scared, but apparently not enough to actually be a normal human being for once. 

"Oh, cheer up. You know I didn't do it on purpose," he says and even dares to touch Xiao Jun. The other boy angrily swats his hand away.

"No, but you were stubborn again, and when I told you I would hold the tube you wouldn't let me! Despite continuously making a disaster in the lab, you wanted to hold it anyway! We're lab partners, my grade depends on you and you don't give a shit! You don't care about anything but yourself and I hate it!"

Thankfully, the hallway is empty but Xiao Jun doesn't think he would really care even if it wasn't. Even if there were people around, he doesn't think he would be able to control himself anymore. God, he's so stupid! Why does he even let this idiot affect him so much!

Said idiot is looking at him with wide eyes, stunned to silence probably for the first time in his life. Xiao Jun is slowly starting to regret his outburst. Not because YangYang looks like he's about to cry, but because he wasn't exactly fair.

Sure, his friend is the most annoying person in the world and he does stupid and careless shit all the time. He doesn't really care about what people think about him. His grades are spectacularly low and he doesn't seem to stick to anything. His attention span is no longer than two minutes, at best. But, still.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He's staring into Xiao Jun's eyes, piercing his soul. He looks sad and ashamed and Xiao Jun feels so bad.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I know you never do anything bad on purpose."

The atmosphere is really weird between them, probably for the first time since they became friends two years ago. It's Xiao Jun's fault, really. He was the one who had to develop a crush on his friend and the one who cared too much. If YangYang just stayed an annoying kid in his eyes, he would never get affected like this by every little thing the other boy did. He would just laugh it off, probably, like everybody else does. But, no, he had to fall for the literal child with too much energy and way too many stupid jokes for it to be cute. (Xiao Jun is a liar, YangYang is the cutest person in the world when he's not being annoying, and maybe even then).

"Is that really how you see me?" he asks, tears still in his eyes, threatening to fall at any second. "Because, that's not true. I care. About a lot of things. And especially about you."

Xiao Jun is taken aback. He doesn't know what to say, can't find the right words. YangYang is unrelenting in the way he stares at him. He's not ashamed of what he said, Xiao Jun realizes, never the one to shy away. He knows why he fell in love, he's always known, but it's crystal clear now. 

Because, even if YangYang is the most annoying person in the world, and he definitely is, he's also the bravest person. He's full of life, full of laughter and full of everything positive.

Xiao Jun smiles. "I know." He extends his hand and YangYang looks so hopeful. With their hands intertwined, Xiao Jun feels warm. He also feels kinda gross because YangYang's hands are always sweaty. "Let's go get that ice cream!" 

YangYang is smiling again and Xiao Jun is a little bit in love with the sight. 

"Okay, but you're paying, I left my wallet at home again."

Never mind, he's in love with the biggest idiot in the world.


End file.
